


Finding Out

by ghostlingerie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Justice Siblings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pharah is a little shit, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlingerie/pseuds/ghostlingerie
Summary: Pharah goes back to the crate-filled Orca to find something for Winston. The package he's looking for isn't the only thing she finds.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d, enjoy!

“Thank you, Fareeha.” Winston beams at her and pushes up his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “No problem, I’ll just pick it up.” She gives a salute, and skips away from Winston’s lab, just barely hearing Athena’s voice the further she goes.

When she walks out of the base, the air outside is cool, and the sky looks great as well. She squints and looks up, and the moon finds itself in her irises, accompanied by the stars.

By the time she reaches the landing near the Orca, boxes of varying sizes scattered the area. She weaves her way through the boxes, getting closer to the particular package in the ship that the scientist was looking for. “That? No, no, no…” is muttered, swiping a finger across each box. It eventually touches a comparatively smaller box compared to the crates around it. Picking it up, she compares the barrage of numbers on it to the slip of paper Winston had given her. “And… This is it!” She whispers, as if someone or something may be disturbed if she had raised her voice any higher.

Unbeknownst to her until now, shuffling and murmuring reaches her ear not too far away. She recognizes the voice- the drawl, being Jesse. There’s another one, containing an accent, and she quickly identifies it to be Hanzo. Accompanying their voices were the sounds of boxes being moved or opened.

The sounds stop, and so does everyone in the Orca.

Pharah holds her breath as she listens. She knows it’s wrong, but she’d be lying if she said that intrigue was definitely pulling at her. Why were they here?

“So,” McCree starts. A shift and jingle of spurs tell her that McCree may have spun around. “How’re you doin’ Shimada?” The tone in his voice was the usual, charming one, but it always was. Pharah couldn’t tell if it was abrasive.

“Just fine,” Hanzo replies. A few more jingles and the sounds of footsteps echo throughout the ship. At this point, Pharah had peeked her head just barely, so she could see what’s going on. 

Hanzo, arms crossed, was leaning against a crate. McCree, on the other hand, was slowly making his way toward him. “It’s a guess, but would you need help with those boxes?” Hanzo scoffs and shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so.” The way he says it is still the unreadable, considerably neutral way he says almost everything.

Pharah slowly begins to think of the worst. She knew damn well how forgiving McCree was, but maybe for this instance he wasn’t? Everyone in the base immediately accepted Hanzo, much to Genji’s delight, but what if McCree had been lying?

She also suspects that Hanzo doesn’t like him either. What if they had an argument beforehand, and this is merely the prelude of a real fight?

All hopes were put into none of these being the case, but for the chance that they were, she wasn’t about to let Hanzo do anything to Jesse.

Taking a silent step forward, still hidden, she furrows her brows in concern.

“Although, admittedly, a little help wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Hanzo says. McCree continues to step forward.

Pharah slowly releases her breath as she expects the worst. She prepares herself to be shown and stop whatever fight may go down.

What she doesn’t prepare for, however, is the scene of Hanzo pulling McCree down for a kiss, and both of them quickly grasping at each other.

It’s all she could do to not trip over and release what remaining breaths she held.

The searing kiss continued, them exchanging breaths, their contact clear and intimate as all hell. Hanzo drapes his arms above McCree’s shoulders, and tangles his hand in his hair. McCree lets his hands travel on Hanzo’s thighs before getting a hold of his hips, and lifting him up. 

Pharah looks around her for ways of exits. Alas, there are none, so she looks down at the floor and plugs her ears, desperately trying to isolate herself from the situation.

McCree places Hanzo down onto the crate he was leaning on, and for the first time, their faces separate. His legs were wrapped around McCree’s waist, and McCree’s hands began to traverse and caress Hanzo’s back.

Still leaning against Hanzo’s head, McCree says, “Don’t you think that maybe we shouldn’t do this on the Orca, sweetheart?” Despite him saying that, he connects his mouth to the crook of Hanzo’s neck.

“Jesse, I’m— I believe I’m losing patience. We could— ah— tend to the boxes later. Oh, _fuck. _” Jesse chuckles against his skin, positively tickling Hanzo, getting a soft moan out of him.__

__“As much as I agree, I don’t think Tracer would take kindly to it. We could take this somewhere else and say somethin’ came up.” He brings himself back to eyelevel with Hanzo, and smiles._ _

__Hanzo looks at him and ponders shortly, a look of consideration on his face. He sighs, and nods, buttoning up McCree’s shirt, which he had undone during the shuffle, and presses a chaste kiss on his cheek._ _

__He and McCree freeze however when they just barely hear the smallest noise from the cluster of boxes they were supposed to take out._ _

__Pharah had experienced insanely tense situations before, but she never really thought there’d be a real threat of danger in the base. Panic immediately settles as she absentmindedly books it away from the ship._ _

__Overwatch is doing pretty swell. She’s lived a full life, and when she dies to the hands of two very angry lovers, her stuff is going to go to the people she intends to give it to, anyway. The sound of her loud footsteps ring throughout the open air, alongside quicker, although more quiet running._ _

__She doesn’t get too far._ _

__Swift arms make it to hers as she’d dragged back to the ship, and behind the boxes. Hanzo’s face is painted with red, and so is McCree’s. They share a look of panic, although not like the one that glinted on Pharah’s eyes._ _

__She hastily begins talking, “Hey there, Jesse! Wow, nice to see you, too, Hanzo. Great weather today, huh? Say, what’s mom up to? Guess I gotta ask her. Goodbye!” Her futile attempts to leave while stammering those words are quickly thwarted by McCree body blocking her._ _

__“What have you heard,” Hanzo says. “Barely anything, you know. I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Her gaze is met with narrowed eyes. Hanzo crosses his arms. “Ok, I heard everything. Still, I won’t tell a soul, you know that. Why are you desperately trying to hide this?” She says, swaying her index finger between the two._ _

__Both Hanzo and McCree’s figure relax. McCree sighs, and explains, “Any notion we put out there that there’s somethin’ between us? Boom. Wildfire of whispers. Remember what Lena did to past agents the minute she caught wind?” Pharah grimaces as she recalls._ _

__Tracer had heard of two of the agents dating, and she wouldn’t stop asking them about it. When they wouldn’t divulge anything, she approached their friends. And then her own friends._ _

__Yeah, Pharah could see why now. Crystal clear._ _

__“Okay, I understand.” She gives them a look of affirmation. The worried looks on their faces seem to simmer, although some of it lingered. “Hey,” she says, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, “Trust me, my lips are sealed.”_ _

__Pharah pauses, and her face scrunches up a bit. “So, you guys are, uh…” she begins to make crude gestures with her hands. Hanzo buries his face into his hands and McCree chuckles and nods._ _

__She laughs, tapping her foot on the ground. “Just kidding. Anyway, I have a particular thing to return to Winston. He might come back asking for it, so…”_ _

__They each give her a soft smile. Color dusts both of their faces as they look at each other. “Thanks, Fareeha.” McCree says, still keeping his eyes locked on Hanzo._ _

__Pharah walks on over to the doors of the base, before stopping._ _

__“Still,” her voice echoes into the night sky as she’s inches away from the indoors, “Tracer won’t be the only one who’d be upset. Please, get a room. I’ll deal with your boxes for you after I do Winston’s task.”_ _

__She snickers to herself when she catches a glimpse of their cheeks turning from pink to red, with them snapping their necks towards her as she swings open the doors. Immediately booking it, she doesn’t bother to look back._ _

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think~


End file.
